Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc.
Founded in 1932 in San Francisco before World War II, Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Incorporated is a civilian based manufacturer which sells military and utility vehicles to various factions across the world, one of the buyers were mostly the United States Army for the company's best equipment such as the classic and modernised M60 Patton, even some combat vehicles such as the Humvee along with co-operation with AM General were built with several improvements. EMTV Inc. has various aims to provide the factions across the world including civilian workplaces with various equipment, but exceptions are in place which could restrict some parts of the markets from buying equipment for terrorist purposes or violent regimes. History of EMTV Inc. In 1932, Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. first started off as a minor business producing civilian vehicles such as family vehicles and flatbed trucks, until the pre-World War II times, EMTV began expanding into full capabilities of producing military spec vehicles and armoured cars for VIPs and even the United States President before being authorised for tank production. In 1938, the M4 Sherman was produced with co-operation from another manufacturer based in the United States, until November 1940 World War II began between Germany and a terrorist faction, causing a war against peace for territorial control. More history to be added... Competition Throughout history of Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. in business of supplying equipment for civilians and military factions across the world, there have some competition where most of the same catagories of weapons & utility equipment have been produced for the same markets like EMTV have. * Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. - Based in Shanghai in the Peoples Republic of China, SBT has similar strategies in services in selling combat and utility vehicles, most vehicles produced by the Chinese manufacturer are mostly unique due to their multi-role capabilities for civilian and military enterprises. Products Currently Evans Military Tank and Vehicle Inc. specialises a range of vehicles built to order for military and civilian purposes, there are guidences and restrictions to these types of products when ordering any requested products including vehicles and military units from the company. There are restrictions to civilians in which they cannot purchase military equipment unless they either have a permit, civilians however can purchase them without any of the weapons or equipment active to avoid any type of destructive purposes for demonstrations, films and television series, they have also been known to be hosted at museums, military personnel do have access to civilian equipment for demonstration purposes. Military Vehicles There have been some military projects which are co-operated with other companies, some of these vehicles were mostly built by these corresponding companies were either base vehicles/chassis or full but distributed by EMTV for the market (Bold marks projects built within home territories, Bold and Italic marks projects with other nations or companies). Scout Vehicles Anti-Aircraft Vehicles Utility Vehicles Armoured Personnel Carriers Classic Tanks (Updated and Modern Variants Available) Modern Tanks Super Tanks Self-Propelled Artillery, Missile Launchers, Rocket Artillery Civilian Vehicles Production Facilities Behind the Scenes * The company is inspired on various military and civilian manufacturers which construct military vehicles including domestic vehicles for the civilian market. * EMTV will play a vital role in the game, providing military vehicles for a price in maps in the game. :* The USA's Task Forces have a vast majority of vehicles built by EMTV used in the game. Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions Category:List of Companies